


tinted windows

by wongweed



Series: finder! au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Degradation, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: Mark is ready to do whatever Lucas asks of him in a heartbeat.Even if it means getting fucked at the parking basement of building where he works.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: finder! au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691905
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	tinted windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eab5c5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/gifts).



> It's s thirst trap. just mindless thirst. weeps. also thanks to my baby jewel, I could make this. Lmao.

Mark is observant, and his observation tells him: Wong Yukhei aka Huang Xuxi aka Lucas is a fucking heartless, cold-blooded, selfish monster. It's also evident that he is the most foolish person on this entire planet to even crave for the monster's touch. The humiliation of desiring an immoral person isn't enough that Mark also has partaken in aiding the said immoral person. In a heartbeat, no less. Mark would drop everything and anything for the man. Even it meant the world would burn to ashes.

It's okay, Mark has coerced himself to believe numerous times, and he doubts he's ever going to stop. He doesn't think he will not want Lucas.

  
  


"Eyes on me, bitch—" Lucas growls, his hands grabbing a handful of Mark's hair, baring the Adam apple.

Mark grunts, eyes squeezing shut. It hurts. Fuck. But it also makes his cock weep, shivers running amok in his lithe frame, and his toes curl. He takes a much needed breath. Mark whines, voice frail, and tears gathering on his lashes, "I— I..uhh...sorry."

"You're sorry?" An amused chuckle echos in the small space of the fancy car —Mark has no clue what the fucking model name is beside that Lucas drives fancy cars with adjustable seats; too adjustable and quite the bane of Mark's existence— and Mark's whole frame rocks upward like how Lucas rolled Mark's hoodie up along his torso with a rough press of the heel of Lucas' palm with an obscene squelch noise and smack of hips.

Mark cries, the drag of leather beneath his bare back adding a pleasant burn, "Ahh—"

It's humiliating. Mark feels his cheek burn. Burn brighter than the fucking sun. It's so, so, so, so embarrassing. He whines, inadvertently, again loudly. Mark hopes no one suspects him of public indecency in the parking lot of his workplace. His only saving grace is the tinted windows of the car and the loud music blasting —Lucas sometimes hears his pleas, with the right bargain, that is, and Mark always gets the short stick.

"Lucas, list—" Mark doesn't get to finish his words, as Lucas slams into him again. Lucas has a viscous grip on Mark's hair, forcing his head backward, and making it quite tasking to utter a sentence. Not to mention the faint fingerprints, Mark's damn sure, coiled around his neck like snakes.

"You agreed to it, Mark." Lucas warns, his voice octaves lower than usual, as he keeps slamming his hips to the brim against Mark's. The man's gaze is always predatory, burning hot, and cocky.

Mark hates how his heart races faster and his insides churning. "I— I kn...oh..fuck. xuxi," Mark also hates how his body responds to Lucas' touch. And dick. So fucking full.

"Heh—" Lucas snorts. He releases his grip on Mark's hair, instead wraps it around Mark's neck. Again. His thick fingertips are pressed lightly enough to suffocate. "Be good, Mark. Besides, it's not a bad deal to be known as Wong Lucas' bitch. Only bitch, if I may add."

Mark also hates the feeling of high he gets from the choking, but also Lucas. He will never attempt to commit a stupidity like that, but he has entertained the idea many times. In his fantasies, he wants to stake his claim on the most desirable bachelor.

"Fuck— no," Mark cries out instead. Mark's own hands are wounded around Lucas's shoulders, blunt fingernails digging into the expanse of lean muscles and protruding bones. It only riles Lucas. Mark's sure the man's a masochist yet to come out of the closet, entertains the thought of coaxing Lucas into experiments.

Mark belatedly realizes how fucked he is.

"Yes, vixen." Lucas coos. He is wicked. Everything about him is pure evil. "I'm sure everyone knows I fuck you four times a day. My righteous cumslut eh—"

Mark also hates how the dirty talk gets him and has his cock weeping out thick ropes of white like a whore.

"Fuck...fuck you." Mark mewls, involuntarily of course, clutching onto Lucas' frame for dear life. Somehow between getting fucked good like a doll, and being called a whore, Mark has wrapped his legs around Lucas' waist, subconsciously dragged the man closer, closer, and closer.

"I take that as your offer for another round. No?" Lucas grins, his canine in display, and eyes smug and narrow. He is ridiculously hot and Mark wishes to go blind. It's too much. "Don't be shy, vixen. I love your tight ass no matter how many times I fuck." 

Mark feels another wave of humiliation raiding his cheeks. He arches into Lucas, his stomach contacting.

Mark hasn't rode his orgasm till last drop when he feels Lucas' leaking inside of him, his movements erratic. Lucas' brows knit together, a faraway look in his eyes. Mark also finds it hot.

"Want daddy's cum, baby? Want to be filled?" Lucas starts. He has, a while ago, released his hold on Mark's neck to grab Mark's hip instead, the heel of his palm pressed hard against Mark's pelvic bones. He pushes Mark down into the seat, drilling into him earnestly.

"yes….oh…..fuck… yes—" Mark whimpers, puckers his lips out.

Lucas complies. He shoves his tongue past Mark's lips, pressing the flat of the wet muscle against Mark's. He's like a beast, messily devouring its prey. All drool and teeth and tongue.

Mark's completely spent and tired by the time Lucas pulls out, messing the leather cover of his seat with his cum.

"Must be nice being rich." Mark comments, laid out bare on the seat, the heel of his feet now resting on the empty dashboard.

"If you accept to be my mistress, you can be rich too." Lucas is barely clothed, if the dress shirt partially hanging on his shoulder counts as one, as he grabs for the box of tissue stashed under the driver's seat.

"Then what am I now?" Mark asks rhetorically.

"Boyfriend?" Lucas chuckles, amused. He is gentle as he dabs the tissues on Mark's stomach.

"Shut…..oh..god!" Mark covers his face with both of his hands. "Isn't that too late of confession considering you've been fucking me for months?"

"You never asked." 

There's a gentle knock on the window. Mark doesn't bother looking up since he knows who. Lucas' loyal bodyguard Johnny with whom Mark is good friends with. Talk about life surprises.

"Here, your watermelon juice. I also got you burgers."

"thanks."

* * *

  
  
  


Mark returns to his work as his lunch break is about to finish.

"You reek of—" Taeyong, his colleague, begins with his nose scrunched. Mark stills. "Cigarette. Did you start smoking?" He looks so concerned.

Mark feels guilty. He laughs nervously, clasping his hands apologetically. "I will quit. It hasn't become a habit."

* * *

  
  
  
  


To: Heartless dick

Quit cigarette.

I don't want to be a windowed mistress.

Also get me more of that juice.

  
  
  


* * *

twt [@ggoogoooz](https://mobile.twitter.com/ggoogoooz)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lumintine)   
>  [tumblr ask](https://lumintine.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
